Anteponiéndose al deber
by Fushimi Natsu
Summary: Echa una última mirada a su alrededor, esperanzado, mas no percibe señal alguna de sus compañeros. La criatura frente a él continúa parloteando, informándole vanamente el cómo había encontrado la forma para librarse de la Zona Muerta y que ahora estaba dispuesto a cumplir con su deseo como antaño lo había planeado. El guerrero Z no le presta ni la más mínima atención.


No es plagio. Esta historia es de mi completa autoría y pueden hallarla también en FanficsLandia y Archive of Our Own, bajo el mismo título y con mis pseudónimos correspondientes (niña Elric y Sypre_Elric, respectivamente).

Dragon Ball Z no me pertenece ni gano nada escribiendo sobre él.

 **Anteponiéndose al deber**

Krillin suspira con incomodidad al tiempo que se rasca la cabeza, despeinando así su crecido cabello negro. Echa una última mirada a su alrededor, esperanzado, mas no percibe señal alguna de sus compañeros aunque comprende muy bien el porqué de esto. Y es que la repentina irrupción de este viejo –y hasta casi olvidado ki– ya no podía representar peligro alguno para la Tierra. No, al menos, cuando se tenía en cuenta todo lo que debieron de sufrir para derrotar al temible Cell y poder así disfrutar de una nueva y merecida época de paz.

La criatura frente a él continúa parloteando, informándole vanamente el cómo había encontrado la forma para librarse de la Zona Muerta –por segunda vez consecutiva– y que ahora estaba dispuesto a cumplir con su deseo de conquistar el planeta azul como antaño lo había planeado. Además de que sus ansias de represalias se habían visto incrementadas con los años transcurridos en cautiverio.

El guerrero Z no le presta ni la más mínima atención, pero Garlick Jr. no parece inmutarse al respecto y continúa con su aburrida perorata vengativa. Ajeno a todas esas palabras, el terrícola no puede evitar estremecerse ante el poder del vacío absoluto, capaz de desquiciar a cualquiera que cayera en sus garras.

Una bola de energía es lanzada en su contra, pero Krillin la evade con un movimiento casi mecánico de su mano, que la direcciona hacia el cielo azul en donde pronto estalla. _Así que ya se dio cuenta_ , se mofa aburrido.

―¡Préstame atención cuando te hablo, estúpido! Deberías de mostrarte más agradecido, ¿sabes? Te estoy brindando la irrepetible oportunidad de saber por qué tú y tu inmunda raza están a punto de mo…

―Sí, sí, sí. Ese cuento ya me lo sé ―interrumpe con la diatriba, rotando los hombros y estirando los brazos―, pero no tengo tiempo para jugar contigo ahora. Debo volver a casa antes de que mi esposa se entere que he dejado a nuestra hija al cuidado del maestro Roshi.

Y sí que tenía sus razones para comenzar a temer por el destino de su integridad. Número 18 era capaz de cualquier cosa cuando se enfada, mucho más cuando la pequeña Marron se hallaba involucrada.

―¿E-es-esposa? ¿Hi-hija? ―repite el pequeño demonio, antes de que sus perversos ojos se abrieran cómicamente a causa de la conmoción y terminara gritando―. ¿¡Quiere decir que has llegado hasta la cuarta base!?

Las mejillas de Krillin se oscurecen, pese a sus esfuerzos por ignorar la reciente reacción, y arremete contra el markyan quien todavía se encuentra afectado por la revelación. Con su fuerza es capaz de enviarlo lejos del poblado y, seguidamente, le asesta con un Kienzan.

Garlick Jr. consigue recuperarse del golpe el tiempo justo para esquivar el letal disco de energía, aunque sin llegar a evitar que una de las puntas de sus orejas fuera cercenada. El extraterrestre aúlla de dolor mientras su sangre emerge de la herida y su semblante se transforma en una mueca de odio puro contra aquel hombre. Sin embargo, pronto recibe un segundo puñetazo que lo manda a volar contra el agua.

Krillin lo persigue, recordando de pronto que el villano había obtenido la inmortalidad en una ocasión anterior. No tenía modo alguno de deshacerse de él y, a juzgar por la ausencia de sus amigos, nadie más había reparado en la diminuta presencia maligna. Seguramente esto se debía a la cercanía existente entre su propio hogar en Kame House con el lugar en que el demonio había escogido para reaparecer.

 _¿Por qué no le presté atención cuando hablaba?_ , se reprocha el guerrero. _Así podría saber cómo es que consiguió escapar otra vez y la manera en que podría hacerlo regresar_.

Una ola inmensa se alza desde las profundidades del mar y de ésta surge una enorme figura verde que se abalanza contra su oponente, deseoso por devolverle los golpes recibidos. No obstante, el hijo de Garlick es detenido sin mayores esfuerzos e impedido a soltarse del firme agarre.

Y se debe a que Krillin se encuentra aún distraído, buscando una forma de acabar con el Súper Markyan a tiempo, que no consigue bloquear el siguiente acto enemigo. El Rayo de Ojos Oscuros impacta contra el rostro del desprevenido terrícola, provocándole soltar así al bellaco.

―Ya te había advertido acerca de no hacerme caso, estúpido humano ―se burla el extraterrestre, sin intentar ocultar el rencor que siente en su tono de voz―. ¡Y ahora prepárate para morir!

De un rápido movimiento, reúne el ki necesario para efectuar aquella que es su técnica más poderosa y temible: la Zona Muerta. El vórtice se abre y está a punto de lanzarlo hacia su adversario cuando, al instante siguiente, Krillin aparece a espaldas del markyan. Basta tan sólo una prominente patada para desequilibrar su pose y que acabe así sumergido por el torbellino de su propia ofensiva.

Inmediatamente sucede una explosión que oscurece el cielo de la mañana, llamando la atención de los inocentes humanos aledaños al sitio de la batalla quienes, exuberantes de dudas y curiosidad, contemplan el extraño espectáculo. Nuestro héroe permanece los segundos en que la nube tarda en disiparse, asegurándose de que la presencia de Garlick Jr., ya no se encuentra presente en el planeta antes de lanzarse a toda velocidad hacia Kame House.

La confrontación apenas llegó a significar un ejercicio para él, mas su cuerpo continúa vibrando por la energía de la adrenalina en sus venas y por el gratificante sentimiento de saberse el salvador de la Tierra. Sin embargo, toda emoción se evapora de su interior en cuanto Número 18 es quien lo recibe a la entrada de su hogar, cargando a una risueña Marron en sus brazos. Con infantil insistencia, la pequeña señala un punto detrás de su padre y éste se gira lo suficiente para presenciar el heroico rescate del maestro Roshi por parte de Umigame.

―Krillin ―le llama la androide, pronunciando su nombre con tal reverencia que el susodicho no puede menos que temblar aterrado.

―¡Pue-puedo explicarlo! ―suplica antes de que el primer golpe le acierta.


End file.
